


midnight

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: Riku’s there to grab his arm when Sora finally tumbles through the window head first, steadying him while Kairi deftly catches a potted plant that his shoe catches on the way in.





	midnight

As it turns out, it isn’t easy to climb up a tree and through a third story window, no matter what Kairi said. Sora was learning that the hard way.

Riku’s laughing, fist pressed against his mouth while his eyes crinkle at the corners, and Sora can’t really find it in his heart to yell at him. Mostly because it’s one in the morning and he’s trapped outside of Kairi’s house in a quiet little neighborhood, but also because Riku smiling is possibly one of the seven wonders of the known world. Or something along those lines.

A light flickers on on the lower level of Kairi’s house, probably the kitchen, and Sora rolls up from the grass he was laying in to dive behind the tree, Riku backing away from the window as fast as lightning. Sora’s thighs scream as he crouches low behind his improvised cover, and he breathes a tense sigh of relief when the house finally grows dark again. Riku reappears at the window, this time with Kairi at his shoulder, and now they’re both waving their hands, telling him without words to hurry it up. Sora sticks his tongue out at them.

This time, as he straightens up from behind the tree, Sora takes the time to look at what he’s doing before finally hauling himself up on the lowest branch. He’s not really eager to repeat the debacle of the last fifteen minutes, mostly spent sliding down the tree trunk and falling on his ass, and so he changes his approach this time, gripping tightly to the swaying branches and taking it slow. He ignores the muted whispers of his two friends above him, pretending not to hear Riku’s low laugh and Kairi’s giggle.

Riku’s there to grab his arm when Sora finally tumbles through the window head first, steadying him while Kairi deftly catches a potted plant that his shoe catches on the way in. They’re both laughing softly still, and Sora glares at them both while he toes his shoes off, tossing them towards the direction of Kairi’s closet. He winces when they hit the wall, and Kairi whacks his arm.

“Took you long enough, Riku got up here in minutes, Sora. Less than a minute!”

“We can’t all be six feet tall and graced with abilities like a monkey,” Sora grumbles, even as Riku rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair, doing the same to Kairi after she laughs. “Have I missed anything?”

“Just got set up,” Riku tells him while Kairi takes both their hands, yanking them down to the mess at the foot of her bed. It’s essentially a nest, a mass of throw pillows and blankets with boxes of candy scattered haphazardly through, all piled up before the TV. The menu for Tangled is playing on the screen, and Sora makes an appreciative noise before he’s shoved unceremoniously into the pile.

Riku’s the next to sit down, a lot more gracefully than Sora, and Kairi sprawls across both their laps. It takes a few minutes of adjusting, and some disgruntled hissing, before they finally settle with Kairi’s head nestled on Sora’s thigh while Riku rests his hands on her back, rubbing slow circles while someone, Sora isn’t sure who, presses ‘play’ on the remote. The volume’s low, almost too quiet to hear, and Sora finds himself almost nodding off not even thirty minutes in, head bobbing as he shakes himself awake each time he closes his eyes.

There’s a warm, chapped pair of lips pressed to his the next time his eyes slide shut, and Sora sighs against Kairi’s mouth. She leans back, laughing softly, and Riku nudges his way in between them, pressing a kiss to Sora’s forehead before turning to Kairi and peppering her expectant face with butterfly kisses. Sora spares a glance to the closed door before wrapping his arms around the other two, tugging them closer.

Kairi’s laughing still, her face hidden in the shadows cast by the movie still going on the TV, and Sora slips his hand down to thread his fingers with hers, kissing her forehead gently while Riku sighs against his shoulder. “Wasn’t it your turn to pick the movie, Kai? Last time we ignored it you threatened to punch us.”

“Did not,” Kairi retorts immediately, watching the way Riku’s hair gleams in a stray patch of moonlight. “Doesn’t matter.” Her other hand reaches for one of Riku’s, and the silver-haired boy smiles against Sora’s neck as Kairi grips his fingers tight.

It’s easy for them to sit there, in almost-silence as the movie they’re no longer paying attention to rolls on in the background. It’s easy for them to trade kisses like it’s nothing, to hold each other close like they’re going to lose one another if they let go.

Sora’s heart hurts just a little as he watches Riku press a kiss to Kairi’s palm, and he pushes it away in favor of poking the other boy in the side, watching as he stiffens and shoots a glare over his shoulder. Riku hisses at him, something indistinguishable against the backtrack of Kairi’s muffled laughter, and Sora grins back at him.

Riku and Kairi already know how sometimes Sora wakes up in a sweat, haunted by memories that aren’t his. They already know how much it hurts to think about Roxas, Xion, Ventus, to think about all he's missed while he was gone traversing the worlds, to think about what he's done. They get it, and even though they never say anything, they always understand. They always have, ever since they came back.

Kairi’s the first to notice his smile slipping, and she wiggles her way out of Sora’s lap to sit on his left, small hands wrapping strong fingers around his upper arm, pulling him to her chest. “You ok, Sora?”

Riku’s head snaps up immediately, and Sora fights the urge to groan. “I’m fine!”

“You sure?” Riku worries his lip between his teeth, glancing to Kairi for backup before focusing on Sora again, one hand slipping to hold his.

“I’m sure,” Sora reassures them, leaning into Kairi while he tugs Riku against his side. “It’s fine. Just had a minute.”

“If you say so, Sora,” Kairi tells him, pressing a kiss to his cheek at the same time as Riku on his opposite side. “We love you.”

“I love you two, too.”

It’s silence after that, only interrupted with soft murmurs as the night wears on, and Sora’s the first to fall asleep, Kairi a quick second. The movie finishes, the menu song playing on repeat, but none of the three stir, all asleep with hands entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago for a Christmas exchange. Finally polished it up a tiny bit and posted it here, in honor of the new trailer!!


End file.
